powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt9 Ep7: "Sympathy for an Angel"
Chpt9 Ep7: "Sympathy for an Angel" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Kurt looks on in sadness into the lapping of flames as he cremates Kevin's body in a traditional funeral pyre. Later, Kurt returns to the bunker and stands, silently looking at the place of the floor where Kevin was murdered by Gadreel possessing Hunter. Then looks at the table where Kevin was working. All of his books and notes are still sorted throughout. As Kurt tries to organize them, he pauses. There is nothing but pure devastation on Kurt's face. He fights back tears as he puts his hands on his forehead then finally snaps. He kicks a chair aside and tosses everything on the table to the floor. Then starts shoving down nearby furnitures around him and finally stops. Unable to handle the loss of one of his friends. Elsewhere, A rock star, Corey Graves, is backstage getting ready for the next song. He returns to his dressing room door and finds Gadreel/Hunter waiting for him. Revealed to be an angel, Thaddeus, acknowledges Gadreel's "new look". But Gadreel insists that he's not there to greet him on his own "success". He reminds Thaddeus that he was imprisoned in Heaven and Thaddeus tortured him as his guard. Thaddeus wonders if he's there for payback and goes for his angel blade, only to discover that Gadreel already has it in his hands. The angel starts to apologize but Gadreel quickly kills him with his own blade. In the bunker, Castiel finds Kurt packing and says that he came as soon as he called. He notices how Kurt has torn up the room and asks what's wrong. Moments later, Kurt finally catches Castiel up to speed about his unwitting deal with Gadreel letting him possess Hunter and about Kevin's death. Kurt vows to kill Gadreel even though it will kill Hunter as well, and admits that he was stupid for trusting Gadreel. Castiel assures him that he was stupid for the right reason and that Hunter could cast the angel out if he knew what was happening. Cas then gets a thought that Crowley was able to dig into Alfie's mind and access his coding, and suggests that they do the same thing, bypassing Gadreel and talking to Hunter directly. Kurt and Castiel go to Crowley's cell and Kurt tells the demon that he's going to explain how to hack an angel in return for some human blood that Crowley is addicted to. Crowley refuses and asks for Kevin, and they tell him that Kevin is dead. The demon admits that he's sorry to hear that and points out that he told Kevin to run from Kurt and Hunter. Crowley then says that he can crack an angel for them in return for a "field trip" outside of his cell. Kurt refuses but Crowley points out that he's out of alternatives if they're coming to him. Castiel warns against it and Crowley suggests that they talk to Hunter. Then he realizes that is unless...Hunter is the one in trouble. Kurt eventually agrees to the deal and asks to give them a lift by teleporting to certain places, since Gadreel/Hunter took the Impala. But Castiel says that he has a vehicle of his own. Later, Kurt, Castiel and Crowley are walking down the street, where a woman jogging with another woman spots them nearby. Crowley's cuffs are covered by his jacket folded over his arms and Kurt is carrying a gas can. They approach Castiel's car. It is a gold colored 1978 Lincoln Continental. Crowley (to Castiel) Really? What are you, a pimp? Castiel Well, I like it. Kurt to start the engine Yeah, it's out of gas. Crowley Riddle me this, boy wonder. Why do you need the wheels? Castiel Since the fall, angels aren't able to teleport anymore. Crowley Bummer Castiel Just listen, if you betray us, I'll be the one to carve out your heart. Crowley Oh, Cas, such a flirt. Kurt filling the tank All right. Let's go. Crowley Shotgun. Kurt Uh, wrong. You're in the back. Castiel smirks at Crowley and steps to the front. Kurt Hey, you too. Keep an eye on him. Crowley now smirks at Castiel and gets in the back. Castiel rolls his eyes and follows. Elsewhere, Metatron is sitting in a bar drinking a martini. The Bartender walks up and reveals to be Gadreel's former vessel from the hospital before he possessed Hunter. Bartender 'Get you anything else? Metatron I'm good, thanks. Gadreel/Hunter walks in and sets a bag with the tablets on the counter for Metatron to see. Metatron Welcome home, sweethearts. Gadreel looks at his former vessel being the bartender Metatron Strange seeing an old vessel, isn't it? Like looking in a funhouse mirror. But first things first – the tasks I gave you, any hiccups? Gadreel Killing Thaddeus was easy. He had it coming. Metatron I know all about your history. Why do you think I gave you his name? Consider it your signing bonus. And the kid? Gadreel That was...less easy. Metatron He was a threat, but I flipped a switch upstairs, and now that Kevin is gone, there will be no more Prophets. And what about Kurt Mendoza? Gadreel You never gave me his name, Metatron. Metatron Not much for seizing the initiative, are we? Gadreel, we are writing our own epic story here. To make that work, sometimes you have to kill your darlings. It's not like you haven't done worse before. gives him an angered look Sorry. Onto new business then. slides a folded napkin over to Gadreel Your next target. Gadreel a frustrated voice How many more lives do I have to take?! Metatron It's not your place to ask questions. It is your place to obey. You want to be my second in command? Prove you're ready. Prove you're loyal. Or don't. Walk away. Go back to being Gadreel "the traitor", "the sap", "Heaven's longest-running joke". Gadreel sighs and walks out. Later, the woman jogging from earlier reveals to have black eyes, turning out to be a demon, has slain the other woman that was with her and uses her blood to contact the Knight of Hell, Abaddon. She informs her superior that Crowley has now resurfaced and is on the move. Kurt, Castiel, and Crowley go to a NSA surveillance office and sits in the lobby. Crowley explains that his scout is there and she can track whoever they're looking for. How he's placed one of his demons inside the woman in charge, Cecily. She goes down to meet them only take in Crowley. And mentions to know who Castiel and Kurt really are. In the lobby, Castiel tells Kurt that the room Crowley is in, is warded against his senses. Cecily explains that she tuned one of her satellites to angel radio and knows what is going on. She insists that Abaddon isn't the boss in Hell and most of the demons are waiting to see who wins, her or Crowley. Crowley asks her to remove the anti-demonic handcuffs on him but she says that he can't break free without the key. He then has her find the Impala for him and then wonders if she's playing both sides. Cecily cheerfully admits that she's only doing what he would do. A few minutes later, Crowley come down and tells Kurt and Castiel that the Impala has been spotted in Somerset, PA. In Somerset, Gadreel pulls up in front of a home and confronts his next target given by Metatron. When the man turns around, Gadreel realizes that it's a friend, an angel named Abner. A girl comes out and calls Abner her "dad" and Abner introduces his daughter to his "best friend". Abner explains that he has a family and invites him inside. Moments after, the two angels catch up with each other's lives on Earth. Abner admits that he was a lousy angel and was locked up for deserting his post in Heaven. Gadreel tells his friend that he got their revenge by killing Thaddeus, and Abner wishes that he hadn't done that. He points out that Gadreel always put him back, and now they have a second chance because of the Fall (of Heaven). Abner explains that his vessel was an abusive man and how his new family loves Abner being around and how he loves them back. Gadreel wonders if there is a price for happiness and Abner tells him that it's worth paying for. Kurt and Castiel find the Impala and go into Abner's house. They find his corpse and hear water running. Gadreel is washing off his hands in the kitchen sink and senses that Kurt is there. He tells Kurt that he shouldn't have come there and points out that he let him live. Kurt morphs in his Ranger form and takes out and angel blade. They both get in a short melee with the angel able to overpower Kurt as he sends him crashing through the wall. However, Castiel sneaks up behind Gadreel and punches him unconscious. They finally manage to capture him and hauls Gadreel/Hunter in chains at the back of the Impala and takes off. Meanwhile, Cecily summons Abaddon and tells her that Crowley was there in her office and went to Somerset with the Ranger, Kurt and the angel, Castiel. When Cecily admits that she's playing both sides, Abaddon tells her it wasn't smart of her to do that and then kills her with an angel blade. Later on the road, Castiel asks Kurt if their plan by going with Crowley's method on expelling Gadreel out of Hunter will work. But Kurt says they need take whatever chance they got at the moment to help save his "brother". Category:Episodes